mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan
Morgan le Fay was the daughter of the Duke of Tintagil and Igraine. After the death of her father, and according to Uther Pendragon's request, she was put to a nunnery for education. There she learned so much that she was a great clerk of necromancy. Later she married King Uriens of the land of Gore, and their son was Sir Ewain. (1,II) When Igraine was summoned to Carlion by Arthur, she arrived with Morgan, as fair a lady as any. (1,XX) After the Battle of Terrabil, Uriens came with Morgan to the burial of the 12 Kings in the Church of St. Stephen in Camelot. Despite Merlin's instructions, Arthur trusted the scabbard of Excalibur to Morgan, who replaced it with another one by enchantment, and gave it to her lover Accolon, whom she loved more than her husband or brother. (2,xi) thumb|left Being his sister, Arthur trusted, honored and worshipped her more than his wife or anyone else of his kin. (4,i) In turn however she hate Arthur the most, because he is the most glorious and strong than any of her blood and wanted his death. She wanted Accolon to kill them both and make him a king and hersef his queen. (2,xi)(4,xi) Before leaving Arthur, Merlin warned him to always keep Excalibur and its scabbard, because they will be stolen by the woman whom he trusts most. (4,i) It seems that later Uriens and Morgan were living in Camelot. One night, while Uriens was 2 days away from Camelot and entered a magic ship, he teleported and woke in Morgan's arms in their bedroom. (4,vi) She had sent one of her damsels in Damas's castle who arranged for Arthur to fight for Sir Damas. (3,vii) She sent a dwarf to deliver Excalibur and its scabbard to Accolon in order to kill Arthur. Another of her damsels came to Arthur to deliver him Excalibur from her, but in reality it was a counterfeit. (4,viii) Nimue knew Morgan's treachery and came to the battle to save Arthur. (4,ix) As Accolon confessed her plans, Arthur swore to avenge sore upon her. (4,xi) Accolon didn't survive his wounds and Arthur sent his both to Morgan back in Camelot with the message that he sends him as a present and that he now has Excalibur and the scabbard. (4,xii) Meanwhile Morgan hoped that Arthur would have been killed by her machinations; she looked her husband in his bed sleeping and told to one of her maidens to fetch his sword to slay him. The maiden warned her that she will never escape, but Morgan assured her not to worry. The damsel brought the sword, but meanwhile had warned Sir Uwaine. Morgan took the sword from the damsel's trembling hands, pulled it and went to the bed's side preparing to slay Uriens; as she lifted up the sword, Uwaine leapt unto her and caught her hand. Morgan cried, said that she was tempted, and asked for his mercy to keep it a secret, promising she will never do so again. (4,xiii) Soon after she learned about Accolon's death and he got Arthur's message. She was so sorrowful that her heart was about to break, but she didn't show it outside, to not betray her feelings. She knew that if she stayed there when Arthur returned, no amount of gold could save her. She asked her leave from Guenever; initially she said that she should stay until Arhtur returns, but Morgan said that she has hasty tidings and must not tarry to ride into the country. She took her horse before dawn, and rode all day and most of the night. By noon she came to the abbey of nuns where Arthur was resting. she told them not to wake him and dismounted, to go and steal Excalibur. Nobody dared to disobay her, and so she entered his chamber, but saw that the sword was right next to him. So took the scabbard and left with her horse. Riding with 40 hourses, a cowherd haw her riding into a forest. Soon she saw that Arthur ws following her and rode faster until she exited to a plain. With no exit, she rode unto a lake where she threw the scabbard. then she rode into a stone valley and right before overtaken, she shaped herself and her retinue unto a great marble stone. Arthur and Sir Ontzake came after them but couldn't discover them; once they left, she broke the enchantment and went on. (4,xiv) She asked her knights if they saw Arthur, and they said that they didn't move because if Arthur saw them, his military countenance would make them flee. Morgan agreed with him. As she rode later, she saw a knight pushing another one, tied up, to drown him into a fountain. Morgan asked the reason, and the knight said that his captive had been with his wife; the other, who was Manassen, Accolon's cousin, said that the accusation was not true. Hearing this, Morgan loosed him and had the other knight bound and have the fate he devised for Manassen. She asked Manassen to tell Arthur that she saved him for the love of Accolon, not his; and that she doesn't fear him while she can transform to stone; and that she can do much more. She returned to Gore and was richly welcomed, and out of dread of Arthur she fortified her castles and towns. When Arthur returned to Camelot, his queen and his barons all marveled at Morgan's falsehood, and many knights wished her burnt. Manassen also told the king of his adventure; Arthur said she was a kind sister and that he will avenge her. The next day, Morgan sent a damsel to Arthur bringing a rich mantle full of precious stones, with the message that it was a gift to amend for her offense. (4,xv) With Launcelot Morgan was walking with other 3 queens of great estate, the queen of Northgalis, the queen of Eastland, and the queen of the Out Isles on white mules; four knights were around them bearing a green silk cloth on 4 spears to protect them from the heat. Around noon they heard a great horse and saw a sleeping knight, all armed under an apple-tree; they recognised it's Launcelot and started striving about who wil win his love. Morgan proposed to put a sleeping enchantment to keep him asleep for 6 hours, then lead him away to her castle and still in her hold, she will remove the enchantment and let him choose. (6,iii) Indeed next morning they visited him in the cold room he was kept. After exchanging greetings, she said that they know him and is now their prisoner, that he is the noblest knight living and that he loves only Guenever, but he will lose her because she must choose one of them, or else die in prison. Launcelot refused, and they left him mourning. (6,iii) Arms Her heraldry is derived from her father's, Gorlois: Sable, 3 lions heads Gules, a fess Gules.http://www.angelfire.com/va3/crossedswords/arthur/arthur4.html category:queens category:magic users